El corazon de un ladron
by Kashiita
Summary: Mimi esta en el suelo, que es lo que hará ahora Matt? que pasará en el Banquete? Review plzzz
1. Aquella chica

Bueno, este es el primer fic que hago, es posible que este primer capitulo, se les hago algo aburrido, pero espero que pueda poner el siguiente capitulo, que es ya cuando empieza toda la verdadera historia y la trama.^^  
  
  
  
Un chico iba con los brazos extendidos hacia delante, con las palmas de las manos verticales y los ojos vendados mientras que trataba de coger a alguien. Cuando por detrÃ¡s dos manos pequeÃ±as le empujaron contra un Ã¡rbol, el pobre muchacho perdiÃ³ el equilibrio y chocÃ³ contra el tronco del Ã¡rbol mas cercano, cayendo de espaldas a la hierba. Cuando este se levanto no pudo mas que sonreÃ­r al apreciar la risita alegre y femenina de su compaÃ±era de juegos. Llevaba dos meses jugando con ella pero era como si se conocieran de toda la vida, aunque ese seria el Ãºltimo juego que tendrÃ­an en mucho tiempo, Ã©l tenia muchas obligaciones con los de su clan, tenia que resolver ciertos asuntos, por lo que el muchacho cogiendo a la chica desprevenida, la abrazo e intento darle un beso, pero ella sin saber lo que pasaba, se desligo del abrazo y saliÃ³ corriendo.....  
  
Matt ahora convertido en un joven guerrero se despertÃ³ de ese dulce sueÃ±o que tantas veces se le presentaba mientras dormÃ­a, cuantas veces iba en ese mes que soÃ±aba con ella?, porque ahora?, donde estaba ella?.Cuantas veces habÃ­a querido volver a verla, decirle que la amaba, que la echaba de menos, pero no sabÃ­a nada de ella, ni su nombre, ni el nombre de su clan, pero Ã©l se habÃ­a enamorado de ella. Se levantÃ³ de la cama, y mientras se vestÃ­a recordaba las mÃºltiples cosas que hizo con ella, pero ya habÃ­an pasado 5 aÃ±os, desde la Ãºltima vez que la vio, pero aÃºn asÃ­ sus sentimientos no habÃ­an cambiado, ahora el tenÃ­a 22 aÃ±os y muchas mÃ¡s obligaciones que antaÃ±o. HacÃ­a poco que su padre habÃ­a muerto y Ã©l desde entonces era Jefe del clan McIshida ::Gomen por cambiar su apellido pero es que esta historia transcurre en Escocia::  
  
Al bajar al Gran SalÃ³n, su madre le estaba esperando cierta preocupaciÃ³n en la cara, Matt ya sabÃ­a exactamente que es lo que le iba a decir su madre.  
  
Yamato, hijo mÃ­o .Cuando vas a casarte?  
  
De momento no madre, aÃºn soy demasiado joven como para encadenarme a una sola persona.  
  
Bueno pero me podrÃ­as hacer por lo menos el favor de visitar a Lady Sora del clan Takenouchi :: este no lo cambio porque sino se hace muy largo el apellido::  
  
Como gustes madre, pero solo estarÃ© allÃ­ por poco tiempo.  
  
Nani??!!, vaya estaba segura de que te negarias.  
  
Bueno madre, llevas incordiÃ¡ndome con este asunto demasiado tiempo y como quiero que me dejes en paz, pues me presentare allÃ­.  
  
Gracias, hijo mÃ­o. No sabes lo agradecida y feliz que me siento. SNIFF SNIFF  
  
Matt se despidiÃ³ de su madre y fue a hacer los preparativos para su partida. HabÃ­a decidido salir solo, querÃ­a pensar en muchas cosas, que con compaÃ±Ã­a no podrÃ­a hacer.  
  
  
  
A eso del medio dÃ­a Matt saliÃ³ a eso del mediodÃ­a rumbo a su destino, el Castillo de los Takenouchi.  
  
Cuando cayÃ³ la noche, Matt encendiÃ³ un pequeÃ±o fuego, cenÃ³ algo y intento dormir. Pero lo Ãºnico que se le pasaba por la cabeza era aquella muchacha, aquella a la que habÃ­a entregado su corazÃ³n, aquella que no le dejaba dormir por las noches, ella era la razÃ³n de que no quisiera casarse con ninguna otra.  
  
Ensimismado con sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que le observaban pero de eso ya se darÃ­a cuenta a la maÃ±ana siguiente....  
  
Al amanecer volviÃ³ a despertarse con la cara de aquella muchacha, como es que siempre sea ella, le costÃ³ quitÃ¡rsela de la cabeza para poder emprender de nuevo la travesÃ­a, se dirigiÃ³ a su caballo para poder reemprender su marcha.  
  
Al cabo de un tiempo, divisÃ³ en el camino a dos hombres, los cuales cuando llegaron a su altura, le gritaron:  
  
Desmonta del caballo y danos todo lo que tengas.  
  
Matt mirÃ¡ndoles les dijo:  
  
Ni loco, si querÃ©is mi dinero tendrÃ©is que venir vosotros a por el.  
  
Los dos bandidos se echaron a reir, uno de ellos el mÃ¡s grandote hizo una seÃ±al con la mano izquierda y aparecieron de repente 7 hombres mas que estaban escondidos entre los Ã¡rboles del bosque.  
  
No nos gusta jugar con ventaja, SeÃ±or-dijo un anciano â€"pero nosotros los ladrones tenemos fama de trabajar en grupo.  
  
Matt miro a todos, y al ver que en realidad estaba en desventaja, dijo:  
  
Bueno, dejadme por lo menos luchar por lo que tanto querÃ©is.  
  
Como usted guste SeÃ±or, desmontad pues. Pero tened en cuenta que si querÃ©is luchar con alguno de nosotros tendrÃ©is que elegir a tres.  
  
A TRES???, yo solo quiero luchar con vuestro jefe.  
  
Bueno muchacho, aquÃ­ ponemos nosotros las reglas, ya que es nuestro bosque, y da la casualidad de que usted esta en Ã©l. Por lo que nosotros decidimos.  
  
Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!, gritaron todos los ladrones.  
  
Si tanto querÃ©is luchar con nuestro lÃ­der, escoge a tres y puede que aciertes en alguno, sino aceptas pues tendremos que matarte-dijo el anciano.  
  
Matt se quedo pensativo, mirando a cada uno, intentando saber cuÃ¡l de ellos podrÃ­a ser su lÃ­der.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Â¿QuÃ© pasarÃ¡?Â¿CuÃ¡l serÃ¡ su elecciÃ³n?,...  
  
  
  
Bueno ya se que esta algo aburrido, pero espero que todos me comprendan ya que es mi primer fic. Por favor, mandenme algunos reviews para saber que piensan. El siguiente capitulo esta mas interesante. 


	2. El ladron

Bueno aquí estoy de nuevo. Después de una dura lucha para poder comprender como había subido mi primer capitulo( tuve que hacerlo como cinco veces para que se subiera bien).¬¬ Aquí llega el segundo capitulo, espero que os guste mas que el primero. Por favor mandenme reviews para saber si les gusto.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
  
  
Después de cierto tiempo, Matt decidió retar al grandullón que le asalto y a otros dos más.  
  
-Muchacho, le damos a elegir el arma con el que quiera luchar. Dijo el anciano.  
  
-Bueno entonces elijo la espada. Dicho esto Matt saco su espada de la funda. ¿Cuándo sabré cual de ellos es el jefe?, ¿Me lo diréis aunque yo gane?.  
  
-Ya lo vera, ya lo vera, jejeje. Al decirle esto el anciano le guiño un ojo, hizo una señal con la mano y todos dieron varios pasos hacia atrás para que los combatientes tuvieran mas espacio.  
  
El mas grandote cogió su arma, se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
Bueno le diré mi nombre, pero piense que le puedo estar mintiendo, me llamo Joe. Estas son las reglas, lucharemos uno contra uno, por lo que usted decide con cual quiere empezar.  
  
Realmente me da igual cual es el primero, que les parece si empiezo por el pelirrojo???. Señalando a uno de los jóvenes que había elegido para el combate.  
  
En la cara del pelirrojo apareció una sonrisa, desenvainó la espada y se puso en posición. Matt ataco primero haciendo un circulo con su brazo izquierdo llevando su arma al costado del joven, pero este con una agilidad impresionante salto hacia atrás y con un movimiento perfecto de su muñeca giro su espada y paro el golpe de Matt.  
  
Desde que comenzó la contienda el bosque se sumió en un intenso silencio, solo se oía el entrechocar de las espadas, ese sonido tan estridente. Finalmente el muchacho fue desarmado, por lo que Matt con una señal de su dedo hizo comprender a todo el mundo que el siguiente contrincante sería Joe " El grandote". ::Apodo que le pone Matt::  
  
Joe ataco primero, esta pelea duro mas que la anterior pero al igual que con la pelea del pelirrojo el bandido fue desarmado y vencido. Ya solo quedaba uno, Matt observo a su siguiente contrincante, el mas joven del grupo, fisico mediano, no supo porque lo escogió solo tuve la premonición de que tenia que elegirle y así fue, pero le dejo para el ultimo lugar. Este muchacho tenia un porte guerrero y era de admiración que lo tuviera, tuvo que asentir para sus adentros al observar que el muchacho sujetaba correctamente la espada, eso le impresionó y le aviso que había sido instruido en el arte de la lucha con espadas. El grandote se acerco hacia el joven y se pusieron a hablar, no supo de que hablaban y eso le puso nervioso.  
  
-Mimi-Chan, ten cuidado este muchacho es realmente bueno, te va a costar vencerle, no es tan tonto como los anteriores-  
  
-No te preocupes, Joe-senpai. Le derrotare para aumentar nuestra fama, jejeje  
  
-No te precipites, Mimi. Tú eres nuestro jefe y además eres la princesa de los ladrones, no te dejes matar o nosotros desapareceremos, entonces Ken se apoderara de nuestro clan, y lo destruirá.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dicho esto le dio una palmada en la espalda y se alejo del a explanada. Si ganó a este muchacho, ustedes tendrán que decirme quien es su jefe y además entregármelo para yo poder deternerle y hacerle un juicio. Por liderar a un grupo de ladrones que actúan en este bosque.  
  
-Realmente cree que va a poder salir indemne de esta, Señor.  
  
-Esté se cree que es fácil derrotarnos pero tenga en cuenta que aún le queda un contrincante.  
  
Matt dirigió su mirada al joven con una sonrisita de superioridad pensando en lo fácil y rápido que iba a terminar con el chaval. Con una señal de su mano hizo que el chaval se enfadara. Mimi pensó para si misma, me esta provocando para desconcentrarme pero no lo lograra, haré que esa vanidad y superioridad que le envuelve se le caiga a los pies.  
  
Comenzo el combate, salieron chispas de las espadas al entrechocarse una con la otra. "No va a ser tan fácil derrotarle como yo había prensado" dijo Matt en un susurro casi inaudible, vio en la cara de Mimi una sonrisa, como si le divirtiera luchar. En uno de los momentos mas difíciles para Mimi, fue cuando Matt le hirió en el brazo derecho, pero no hizo sonido alguno, para que sus hombres y sobretodo su senpai no se preocupara por ella. Por la herida que él le había infringido él iba a sufrir. Nadie antes la había herido y eso suponía que él era el primero, por ello merecía un castigo.  
  
Matt vio como le cambiaba el rostro a Mimi, de blanco por sorpresa a rojo de ira, y eso no le gusto nada de nada. Mimi ataco con todas sus fuerzas, él no se pudo mover a tiempo y la espada de Mimi le alcanzo, clavándose en un costado, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse ella le desarmo y le puso la espada en el pecho.  
  
-Muchacho, creo que hemos ganado. Dijo Joe " El grandote".Por lo que olvídese de que le entregaremos a nuestro jefe.  
  
-Bueno admito mi derrota, pero aun así decidme quien es, yo creo que merezco saberlo.  
  
El anciano se le acerco y le dijo, Muchacho, tú has sido el primero de todos los combatientes que ha infringido una herida a nuestro líder. Con mirada escéptica, Matt miro al anciano como si este estuviera bromeando con él, pero no vio sonrisa alguna.  
  
-Me estas diciendo que ese joven es vuestro jefe. Dijo Matt incrédulo. Todos asintieron con la cabeza.  
  
-Pe…Pero si es un muchacho, como es posible que nadie le halla herido antes. ¿Qué pasa?, es que nunca había luchado antes?, ninguno de los contrincantes había pasado a los otros dos bandidos anteriores.  
  
-Bueno muchacho, al decir eso insultas a nuestro líder. Tan solo te diré que nuestro jefe si ha luchado anteriormente. Solo que la gente piensa que al ser de complexión mediana seria mas rápido de derrotar.  
  
-Eso es lo que yo pensé, anciano. Este asintió y dijo. Bueno Izzy, ve a buscar al curandero.  
  
  
  
Pues aquí me quedo, espero que les halla gustado, como a mi al escribirlo. ¿Qué pasará en el proximo episodio? Tum Tum 


	3. El encuentro

Matt se encontraba sentado con la espalda contra el tronco de un árbol, mientras observaba al joven paciente del curandero. Él ya había pasado por la cura y había sido una infierno, aquella herida en el costado aun siendo no muy profunda le dolía bastante. El joven de complexión mediana estaba sentado en el suelo mientras Tai el curandero le cosía el brazo herido. No podía concretar el color de su pelo, ya que estaba todo lleno de barro, los ojos eran de color avellana y su aspecto era realmente engañoso, ya que podía ser de mediana estatura pero su fuerza no era comparable a su cuerpo, no se dio cuenta de que Joe se le había acercado hasta que le oyó hablar.  
  
-Qué tal?, nuestro jefe a decidido liberarte con todas tus pertenencias. Dice que al ser el primero en herirle, te da el beneficio de salir ileso.  
  
-Ileso?!, Ilesooooo!!!!,pero si tengo una herida en el costado.  
  
-Bueno podía ser peor, jejejeje.  
  
Mimi estaba preocupada, no sabía de lo que estarían hablando su senpai con el muchacho. Absorta en sus pensamientos no se entero de que un joven rubio y de ojos azules se dirigía hasta donde ella se encontraba.  
  
-Princesa, tendríamos que hablar de ese muchacho que habla con Joe.- Mientras decía estas palabras se retorcía las manos y miraba de soslayo al joven, parecía algo nervioso cuando Mimi le miro.  
  
-Takeru, ya te he dicho muchas veces a ti y a los demás que mientras tengamos a alguien ajeno al clan, no me debéis llamar princesa, nadie debe saber mi identidad-Le reprendió Mimi al joven, pero suavizo su reprimenda preguntándole:  
  
-Qué es lo que te ocurre?,Pareces nervioso?... Ella te ha vuelto a hacer azotar?.  
  
-No es sobre mi madrastra, Mimi-Senpai, pero tiene algo que ver....- Mirando a Matt de reojo le dijo a esta-Yo conozco a ese muchacho, milady.  
  
-Cuando te pones tan serio no me gusta nada TK, sabes que eres mi pupilo, y por ello te conozco demasiado bien, ese joven te ha hecho algo.- Pregunto Mimi con cierta intriga.  
  
-No, no es eso. Es que bueno.... él es mi .......................  
  
-Vamos TK, dime de una vez por todas quien es ese joven.  
  
-Él es mi .... hermanastro.-Susurro TK  
  
-Nani??!!, él es tu hermanastro????-Soltó incrédula Mimi. Pues entonces tendré que ir a hablar con él sobre tus problemas con su madre.  
  
-NO,NO. No debes hacerlo, ellos no saben que estoy aquí y además ya te conté que me fui de allí, ellos no saben donde estoy y quiero que sigan sin saberlo.  
  
A su espalda alguien hablo.  
  
-Perdón joven, pero debo hablar con tu je....-Matt se quedo sin habla, no daba credito a lo que veían sus ojos, cuando reconoció a su hermanastro- Tk, hermano que haces aquí con estos forajidos. He estado preocupado por ti- Alargo el brazo para poder cogerle pero el jefe del grupo se lo impidió interponiéndose entre ambos.  
  
-No hermano, yo ya no pertenezco al clan McIshida, ahora ellos son mi familia, me ayudaron siempre que lo necesitaba, tengo un maestro aquí que me enseña lo que necesito saber.  
  
Matt abrió la boca para hablar pero Tk le levanto la mano.  
  
-Este es mi turno de hablar, ya te he escuchado bastante desde que supiste que yo era tu hermanastro.... y no me ha servido para nada tus palabras. Yo te quiero hermano pero un bastardo no es nada, no puede ser caballero, a los bastardos nos tratan como a bandidos y mirame ahora soy un ladrón y a mucha honra. Ellos me han cuidado mucho antes de que tú me conocieras, por ellos y por ti intente vivir con tu madre pero no puede mas, por eso me fui. Y nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión.  
  
-Tk, yo.....-Se quedó mirándolo, luego vió como el líder le daba una palmada en la espalda y se dirigió a él.  
  
-Como le puedes dejar hacer eso?, no sabes que en mi castillo él puede estar mejor que con vosotros-A Matt no le importo que el líder pudiera enfadarse al escuchar sus palabras-Yo le puedo dar mas cosas que vosotros.  
  
Levanto la mano para agarrar a Tk pero todo el grupo pensó que Matt trataba de golpear a Mimi y se interpusieron, algunos sacaron sus armas. Tk se situó delante de su jefe, a pesar de ser este mas grande que él, sacando su espada, le grito a Matt:  
  
-Nadie intenta golpear a nuestro líder sin antes pasar por su guardia personal.  
  
-Pero Tk,....  
  
-Además él es mi maestro y un buen discípulo siempre le defiende hasta el final, tú mas que nadie debería saber eso.  
  
Matt se quedo pensativo, aún no podía creer que su hermano prefiriera estar con ellos antes que el castillo de los McIshida. Pero vio la determinación y la testarudez que el mismo tenía en el rostro de Tk y comprendió que no lograría cambiarle de parecer.  
  
-Esta bien hermano, como quieras, pero si alguna vez necesitas mi ayuda no dudes en dar conmigo, yo intentare venir a verte.  
  
-Lo siento Matt pero no conseguirás localizarme aunque quisieras, pero no te preocupes, si te necesito sabrás de mi.  
  
-Ja Ja Ja, bueno amigos, al parecer nos hemos equivocado con el muchacho- Grito Joe "El Grandote"-YA ha caído la noche será mejor que tomemos algo y durmamos, para nosotros mañana será un día duro.  
  
Izzy hizo un fuego y allí se cocinaron, las liebres y los pescados que habían cazado el día anterior. Matt observo que el jefe no le dirigía la palabra ni le miraba, eso le dejo intrigado, por lo que dio un codazo a Joe en las costillas y le pregunto.  
  
-Porque tu jefe no quiere hablar conmigo?,Qué le pasa?.  
  
-Él no habla con gente que no es del clan a no ser que sea realmente indispensable, la gente que no es de los nuestros normalmente no le habla, están demasiado "asustados" por la fama que tiene, por lo que ellos no le hablan así no dicen nada mal.  
  
-Asustados??, si es solo un chiquillo.-Dijo incrédulo Matt.  
  
-Bueno tu conoces las historias que se cuentan por ahí, sobre un ladrón, pues es él.  
  
-Nani??!!,estas bromeando, verdad?-dijo Matt-él no puede ser la misma persona, aquella a la que llamaban "El Ladrón".  
  
Joe asintió con la cabeza.  
  
-Pe... Pero si este joven no es como lo describe la gente:Se supone que "El ladrón", es corpulento, feo y con barba ::pensando:: todo lo contrario a este chaval.  
  
-Bueno como a las personas les da vergüenza admitir que les ha ganado un muchacho se inventan como es él, pero todas las historias son ciertas. Nuestro clan esta muy orgulloso de él, no solo es bueno y bondadoso, sino que también es justo y nos trata como a iguales cuando no debería ser así.  
  
-Es cierto, que los ladrones tenéis una princesa?-Matt vio como la cara de Joe cambiaba. Quien te lo dicho eso??  
  
-Una vez oí por ahí que los ladrones tenían una princesa-Matt no le diría a Joe que se lo dijo Tk en una de las confidencias de este.-Pero yo creo que es mentira, que no existe esa princesa.  
  
-Bueno hay una leyenda que cuenta que nacerá una chica virtuosa, valiente, con coraje que nos guiará y brindará al clan alegría, honor y respeto.  
  
-Y como la reconoceréis?, así sin mas no creo que la reconozcáis. Deberá tener una marca o señal, o es que ya la conocéis??-miro Matt a Joe inquisidoramente.  
  
-No, aún no la conocemos, pero si lo supiéramos crees tú que te lo diría: De todos modos, no la necesitamos en estos momentos tenemos todo lo que queremos.-Dijo Joe- Bueno será mejor que duermas muchacho.  
  
Dicho esto, Joe se quitó el tratan, se cubrió con él y se durmió. Matt se quedo pensando sobre la leyenda, seria cierta??. Joe le habría mentido al negarle que no existía?? Tk parecía demasiado sincero al decirle eso. Matt se durmió con esos pensamientos en la cabeza, pero no tardó mucho tiempo hasta que Ella volvió a sus sueños.  
  
Esta vez ella estaba mas cerca, la sentía cerca de él, ese sentimiento le producía alegría. Esa noche volvió a soñar con el último día que la vio, en el bosque jugando a la gallina ciega, cuando él intento besarla, su marcha y justo cuando ella desapareció por entre los arboles Matt experimento un sentimiento de perdida y tristeza por todo el cuerpo. No notó como en mitad de la noche los ladrones se iban, solo hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó vio que estaba solo, se lavó en un río cercano, luego comió algo y emprendió su camino hacía el Castillo de los Takenouchi.  
  
Llego a eso del mediodía y allí en la entrada le esperaba una doncella pelirroja y ojos castaños.  
  
  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - --  
  
  
  
Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, mandenme reviews para saber si les gusto. Bueno puede que el 4º se demore algo pero e que estoy de examenes en estos momento. 


	4. Rios de Color Purpura

Bueno se que hace años que no seguía este fic, pero es que tuve problemas ya no solo de quedarme en blanco sino también familiares. Por lo que espero que estos capitulos nuevos os gusten, a los pocos que solíais leerlo.  
  
""- conversaciones. ''- pensamientos. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------  
Capitulo 4: Ríos de Color Púrpura  
  
Dos palafreneros se llevaron el caballo de Matt a las caballerizas, para acomodarlo en una de las amplias cuadras.  
  
Matt se dirigió hacía la mujer pelirroja cuando estuvo enfrente suya se presento:  
  
"Buenos días, Milady. Soy Matt McIshida, vengo a haceros una visita por orden de mi madre."  
  
"Bienvenido a nuestro humilde castillo. Yo soy Sora Takenouchi."- dice esta con una gran sonrisa en los labios.- "No seria molestia si le preguntase a vos, ¿cuanto tiempo dispondremos de su compañía en nuestro castillo?"- 'Conmigo' pensó Sora para sus adentros. 'Matt ha de ser mío.'  
  
Sora le hizo entrar por un gran portón, que daba al Gran Salón del castillo.  
  
"¡¡¡¡Milady, Milady!!!!"- Gritaba una chica joven de pelo morado y ojos azules. (No me acuerdo del verdadero color de ojos de Yolei.)  
  
"¿Que es lo que quieres, Yolei?"-Dijo malhumorada Sora, ya que la sirvienta le había interrumpido el momento que tenía con Matt.  
  
"Han vuelto a desaparecer vacas y gallinas, Milady."  
  
"¿Quién estaba al cuidado de estas?"- Grito Sora, olvidándose de que Matt esta presente.  
  
"Yo...Yo, Milady"-Dijo una asustada Yolei, mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo.  
  
"Ya van cuatro veces este mes que tienes un descuido como este, serás castigada con dos latigazos."- Dijo Sora con una sonrisa perversa y adictiva.  
  
"Noooooooooo"- se oye desde el otro lado del Salón.  
  
Matt y Sora se giran para saber quien es el causante de ese desesperado grito. Una joven de pelo rosado se arrodilla junto a la chica de nombre Yolei y le pasa sus brazos por los hombros.  
  
"Milady, por favor se lo suplicó, no la castigue a ella......."  
  
"¡¡Mimi, basta!! Es mi castigo. No el tuyo."- Dijo Yolei.  
  
"Mimi, como has osado levantarme la voz e interrumpirme a mi, a tu Señora."- Grito Sora.  
  
"Milady, yo aceptaré los latigazos de Yolei."- Dijo esta vez una Mimi muy serena y con los ojos desafiantes.  
  
"Bueno, de nuevo serás azotada en vez de a Yolei." Dijo Sora mirando con odio a Mimi. "¿No te basto con los latigazos de la semana pasada?, bueno parece que vas a estar recibiendo latigazos toda tu vida, ya que tu hermana no parece que vaya a aprender pronto, a hacer las cosas como es debido."  
  
En ese momento Yolei se echa a llorar, porque sabe que Mimi aún tenía dolores en la espalda por los latigazos que le dieron también por su culpa la última vez. Mimi la abrazo con mas fuerza y le susurro al oído.  
  
"No te preocupes, hermana. Jamás me perdonaría que te dañaran, hice una promesa y no la romperé, jamás te harán daño mientras yo este aquí para protegerte."  
  
"Hermana, yo....."- Empezó a decir Yolei.  
  
"Silencio vosotras dos. Josh, llévate a Mimi al patio, será castigada en publico, y el castigo a aumentado serán cinco latigazos y una noche ne el calabozo por su intromisión."  
  
Mimi se levanto del suelo y no dejo que Josh la cogiera para llevarla al patio, sino que fue ella misma la que se dirigió hacia el sitio donde la castigarían de nuevo, y además ella se sabía le camino de memoria, ya que la Señora Sora, tenia una predilección por azotar a su hermana Yolei o a Mimi por el simple echo de que la divertía hacerlo y se buscaba patéticas excusas de vez en cuando para darse su perverso placer de ver a estas dos hermanas sufrir bajo el yugo de su mano.  
  
"Lady Sora, ¿usted cree conveniente que a de azotar a una criada por el mero echo de perder unas miserables gallinas que siempre se pueden reponer?"- Pregunto un Matt algo asqueado por lo que iba a presenciar.  
  
"Claro que si, las gallinas son para los banquetes que damos o para ganar dinero, no podemos permitirnos el perder ninguna de ellas igual que las vacas."- Dicho esto Lady Sora se dirigió al patio dejando a un Matt algo pensativo.  
  
En tanto, en la otra parte del castillo. Se oían unas pisadas rápidas y una respiración entrecortada.  
  
"Joeee, Joee, Joeeeeeee. Van a volver a azotar a Mimi."- Dijo un T.K. desesperado.  
  
"Mierda, otra vez Yolei ha hecho algo mal. Siempre que salimos a robar se pone tan nerviosa por nosotros que la final la que paga las consecuencias es nuestra princesa."  
  
"Que hacemos, la han castigado a cinco latigazos y pasar una noche en el calabozo."  
  
"Bueno tendremos que ir durante el banquete al calabozo a curarle las heridas y llevarle algo de comer sin ser vistos. Menos mal que Josh es uno de los nuestros y le duele tener que hacer eso a la princesa, por lo que nos dejará entrar a curarla."- Dijo un Joe triste.  
  
Mientras tanto en el patio, la escena seguía trascurriendo.  
  
"Que termine esto rápido, que tiene que empezar le banquete para dar la bienvenida a Sir Matt a nuestro Castillo."- Dijo Sora.  
  
Y así se procedió al castigo, dejaron a Mimi en el suelo tirada, sangrando para que se la llevarán al calabozo, mientras que Lady Sora se iba al Gran Salón, en lo que nadie se percató de que Matt se había quedado en el patio con la mirada fija en la chica de pelo rosado. 


End file.
